


Похоронить прошлое, или Метка для Соби

by Hellas (onTheRainbow)



Series: Палитра для Соби [4]
Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/Hellas
Summary: Продолжение "Палитры для Соби". Часть 4
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka
Series: Палитра для Соби [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784665





	Похоронить прошлое, или Метка для Соби

**Author's Note:**

> По просьбам публикую на ао3 старые работы.  
> P.S. ранее публиковалось на "Сказках..."

Решиться на это было сложнее, чем убеждать тебя в твоей значимости на словах. Я трижды передумывал. Искал какие-нибудь другие варианты,… но рано или поздно все равно возвращался к самому первому. Вроде бы все между нами стало налаживаться, но я по-прежнему видел это: глядя на меня с воодушевлением, ты каждый раз ждешь чего-то. Словно я что-то недодаю тебе, а ты не решаешься сказать об этом сам. Конечно, было бы глупо думать, что за такой короткий срок я смогу переписать заново то, что вбивалось в тебя годами, но все-таки… Мне очень хотелось верить…  
На эту идею меня натолкнули Нули, когда я зашел к ним, чтобы вернуть диск. Уже не помню как, но разговор перешел к теме наших с тобой отношений, а когда Нацуо ненадолго оставил нас, Йоджи вдруг ни с того ни с сего заговорил о Кио, его различных причудах и, в частности, о многочисленных колечках-сережках в его ушах. Жертва-Нуль трезвонил о пирсинге с неистовым запалом и азартом, а после рассказал, как они накололи во втором ухе Кио еще дырочек и буквально ограбили магазин бижутерии, унеся с собой целую «сокровищницу»: бесчисленное множество серег в виде колец и колечек, «гвоздиков», «гвоздиков» с цепочками, мелких сережек с камушками, стразами, а заодно кулонов и амулетиков, браслетов из поделочных камней и дерева и прочей всячины. Я смотрел на Нуля со скепсисом и недоверием, задумываясь над тем, насколько добровольно Кио отдал им себя на растерзание, но Йоджи объяснил, что все их медицинские искания прошли для Кайдо совершенно безболезненно благодаря анестетику, который они ему вкололи. Йоджи не умолкал, рассказывая о том, где у Кио самая чувствительная кожа, и куда еще они с Нацуо решили нацеплять ему сережек, а я задумался о тебе. Пару раз, не прямо, а намеками, ты давал мне понять, что хочешь более материальную метку, чем поцелуй, но я лишь кусал губы, не зная, что и придумать. Оставлять на тебе шрамы по примеру Сэймея я не собирался, а каждый раз задумываясь об ушках позорно малодушничал. Я не знал, что такого дать тебе, чтобы эта памятка всегда была с тобой. Видеть бабочек в твоих ушах я больше не хотел – слишком хорошо помнил экзотическую коллекцию нанизанных на иглы махаонов под стеклом, мелькавшую в каждой записи с того самого диска… А убеждения Йоджи были настолько живописными и яркими… к тому же, все было совсем безболезненно… Я подумал, что этот вариант был бы лучшим. Пусть то, что тебе хочется быть отмеченным, наводило меня на мысль о твоем недоверии ко мне; о том, что метка – это гарант для тебя, мое своеобразное обязательство быть с тобой… И все же я убедил себя, что нам просто нужно время, и если главное для тебя – не боль, а принадлежность… что ж, пусть хотя бы так. Ведь я отказывался от боли, а не от тебя.  
Продавщица маленькой лавочки, куда Нули приволокли меня, расхваливая колечки-сережки, подала мне еще одну замечательную мысль, и теперь, придя домой, я, решившийся на всю эту авантюру, ходил туда-сюда по квартире, не зная с чего начать разговор с тобой на эту тему.  
\- Рицка… Тебя что-то беспокоит? – твой голос порой имел свойство доводить меня до полубессознательного состояния, и этот случай как раз один из таких. Когда ты успел подобрался ко мне так близко, я даже не заметил. Разворачиваюсь к тебе, от волнения закусывая изнутри нижнюю губу.  
\- Давай сядем. – Бормочу я тихо, стараясь не пересекаться с тобой взглядом. Мысли возвращаются к содержимому пакетика в моей руке. Дурацкая неловкость! Щеки сами собой вспыхивают, как будто я уже предложил тебе что-то непристойное.  
Ты киваешь, мягко улыбаясь, следуешь вместе со мной в спальню и садишься на край кровати. Тут всегда тихо – даже часов и тех нет, и мне кажется, что мое сердце стучит в груди вызывающе громко. Подхожу к тебе вплотную, пряча руки за спиной.  
\- Соби…ты… все еще хочешь, - от волнения голос садится, и я нервно сглатываю, по-прежнему не глядя на тебя, - чтобы… я тебя … отметил?  
Краем глаза я вижу, как меняется твое лицо. Сперва ты замираешь, но уже через секунду стараешься привычно улыбаться мне.  
\- Рицка каждый день отмечает меня, - поясняешь ты, будто мне не видно – поцелуи, о которых идет речь, ты воспринимаешь и с радостью, и с тревогой. Не знаю, прав ли, но мне кажется, ты думаешь, что сегодня я целую тебя, а завтра могу исчезнуть, и у тебя ничего не останется. Может, мне только мерещится, и все это глупости… Но, у меня появилось ощущение, что ты не доверяешь одним только поцелуям. Или просто не желаешь оставлять шрамы от рук Сэймея последним доказательством «нужности».  
\- Я … о других метках. – Тихо говорю я.  
Теперь уже ты закусываешь губу, всматриваясь в мое лицо. Что я задумал, для чего проверяю тебя и почему именно сейчас - вот о чем ты беспокоишься в этот момент.  
\- Рицка сказал, что нам не нужна боль. Значит, так оно и есть. – Негромко отвечаешь ты, и к твоему ответу не придерешься. Именно так я и говорил. Вот только это мои слова и мои мысли.  
\- А ты?... Ты хочешь метку? Если она… будет без боли… - Едва слышно спрашиваю.  
Ты сглатываешь, и я вижу ответ на дне твоих глаз. До чего же болезненный взгляд, Соби… Я и не знал, что это настолько важно, так значимо для тебя… Разжимаю руку и опускаю на покрывало маленький прозрачный пакетик с колечком-сережкой внутри. Луч солнца пробивается из-за бамбуковых занавесей и падает на его поверхность, преломляясь на тонких линиях гравировки. Колечко-сережка серебряное, чуть шире обычного…  
Ты подносишь пакетик к самым глазам, чтобы разобрать мелкую, но отчетливую надпись. Замираешь, сглатывая…  
\- Belong to Ritsuka… - проговариваешь ты едва слышно охрипшим от волнения голосом… С надеждой и неверием поднимаешь глаза. – Рицка…  
\- Я хочу… отметить тебя… - Шепчу беззвучно. Дыхание сбивается. Читай по губам, Соби… я не могу громче – голос совсем сел… - …Можно?...  
Я вижу это в твоих глазах – то, насколько ты мой сейчас… То, как сильно ты желаешь, чтобы я забрал тебя у всего того, что с тобой было. У твоих воспоминаний. Чтобы я заявил на тебя права и никому не отдавал…. Это прекрасно… это воодушевление на твоем лице, я и не думал, что это настолько удивительно… Твое желание принадлежать такое острое, яркое, жгучее… не знаю, существовало ли когда-нибудь в мире такое же сильное желание обладать!… До чего же ты прекрасен сейчас, Соби! До чего отчаянна просьба в твоих глазах!  
\- Пожалуйста… - выдыхаешь ты так же беззвучно, и я не могу удержаться – наклоняюсь к тебе и целую, целую, целую… Разве возможно отказаться от тебя, когда ты ничего не оставляешь самому себе – отдаешь все полностью, без остатка? Как же ты сможешь выжить, если тебя оттолкнет тот, кому ты все отдал? От твоей покорности и желания принадлежать кружится голова, а в теле – и слабость и легкость, - не понять, чего больше. Кажется, если оттолкнешься, как следует – полетишь… Невероятно….  
…Не хочу, не собираюсь думать о том, что Сэймей чувствовал, оставляя свою метку на тебе. Ведь не это… правда, не это?...  
Тянусь к твоей груди, автоматически, не осознанно расстегиваю пуговицы рубашки, толкаю тебя на кровать… Ласкаю пальцем заострившийся темный сосок…  
\- Здесь… - шепчу еле слышно, пытаясь справиться с дыханием. Наклоняюсь и осторожно целую твердую горошинку. – Хорошо?...  
Ты почти незаметно, судорожно киваешь, не открывая глаз… Понять бы, что с нами происходит, но в голове никаких мыслей, кроме одной – быстрее сделать своим… Откуда-то появляется прочная, ясная уверенность, что и ты думаешь о том, чтобы не медлить – скорее доверить себя мне. Нехотя отстраняюсь: нужно принести все, что нам может понадобиться: анестетик, спирт, вату... и, захватив необходимое, возвращаюсь, устраиваясь на кровати рядом с тобой. Ампулку с Ультракаином, из которой я набираю анестетик в маленький шприц, мне тоже выдал Йоджи. Он же оплачивал серебряное колечко-серьгу и гравировку – в знак солидарности и в целях укрепления дружбы. Лишь придя домой, задумался: откуда у Нуля могли появиться деньги и почему у продавцов лавочек, в которые мы заглядывали, был такой рассредоточено-пустой взгляд…  
Выжимаю воздух из шприца и наклоняюсь еще ниже, когда твоя рука бережно, но крепко перехватывает мою. Дыхание глубокое и сбившееся… Ты приоткрываешь глаза и затуманенным взглядом смотришь на меня…  
\- Рицка… это… не нужно… - у тебя пересыхают губы, и хочется наклониться и увлажнить их поцелуем.  
\- Будет больно, - тихо, но упрямо говорю я. Снова мы об этом, Соби… А я думал, мы закрыли эту тему…  
\- Я хочу… чувствовать тебя, - шепчешь ты сбивчиво и неожиданно вспыхиваешь. – Твои прикосновения, Рицка… в них нет боли… Мне … нужно знать,… что они… реальны…  
Вот как, Соби.... Значит,… это то, как ты делаешь «воспоминания»?… Память – ненадежный помощник, я знаю сам… а следы на теле, сдобренные болью «выгорают» не так быстро, как выхваченный взглядом образ… Но все-таки…  
\- Тебе без разницы,… - я опускаю голову, чувствуя во рту горечь этих слов, и ты внимательно смотришь на меня, пытаясь понять. – Твой учитель, Сэймей, я… - тебе без разницы… Ты всех нас запоминаешь одинаково…  
\- Рицка… - настигнутый пониманием, болезненно шепчешь ты.  
\- Я – не они!... – всхлипываю непроизвольно. – Я не хочу делать так же…  
Замерев на секунду, ты, не пытаясь больше останавливать меня, отпускаешь мою руку.  
\- Ты – другой, Рицка… Ты – лучше. - Тихо, примирительно говоришь ты, и я отворачиваюсь, чтобы неприметно вытереть соленую дорожку на щеке. – Сделай, как ты желаешь. Пусть все будет по-твоему…  
Ты ведь все равно так не считаешь… Тебе было бы проще с болью, так, как тебя приучили, да, Соби?… Но как же ты отвыкнешь от боли, если я и дальше буду играть по чужим правилам?  
Осторожно ввожу иглу тебе под кожу, впрыскивая лишь треть содержимого шприца. Говорят, при компромиссе не выигрывает никто. Сейчас все именно так. Анестетики не снижают тактильной чувствительности, только болевую. Странно, что ты не знаешь этого…Но пусть так. Боль будет меньше, и все же ты сможешь ее почувствуешь,… а мои руки все равно не будут слушаться меня, потому что я уподобляюсь им двоим, делая тебе больно…  
Собираюсь наклониться и поцеловать тебя, перед тем, как начать, но поспешно останавливаю себя. Поцелуй, за которым следует боль – плохая ассоциация… Мы сделаем иначе…  
\- Прости, пожалуйста, Соби… - Тихо, но отчетливо выговариваю я, глядя на тебя. - … за то, что сделаю больно…  
Ты накрываешь мою руку своей, мягко сжимая. Теперь понимаешь, Соби? Теперь ты видишь различия?...  
\- Рицка… прости…  
Выжидаю немного. Острие иголки блестит в тонком лучике света, и я склоняюсь над тобой, нервно сжимая наостренный металл. Анестетик уже должен был подействовать… Лучше бы подействовал!... Перекладываю иголку во влажных пальцах, пытаясь взять поудобней. Закусываю губу и прокалываю, судорожно и быстро, темный сосок.  
Ты резко вдыхаешь и задерживаешь воздух в легких, впиваясь пальцами в покрывало с такой силой, что белеют костяшки. Под иголкой быстро набегает бардовая лужица. И как действует этот чертов анестетик?? Тебе же совсем больно! Соби!  
\- Рицка… - выдыхаешь ты, не открывая глаз. Сейчас… сейчас я вколю остальное… Потерпи, пожалуйста!...  
\- Соби… - я пытаюсь заговорить, но ты перебиваешь меня.  
\- Вдень… - едва слышный шепот. – Вдень… ее, Рицка… Пожалуйста…  
Замираю со шприцом в руках. Пустая ампулка падает на кровать.  
\- Ты с ума сошел?? Соби! – не выдерживаю и срываюсь. Ты доведешь… доведешь меня окончательно! - В свежую рану… Придурок! Что ты такое говоришь?!  
\- Пожалуйста… - едва различимо морщишься ты, слабо выговаривая. Не то от боли, не то от моих криков…  
Ты идиот, Соби… И я, наверно, тоже, раз иду у тебя на поводу… Разве нормальному человеку может хотеться чего-то подобного?  
Вытираю кровь. Смачиваю вату спиртом и прижигаю поврежденный участок. Проще было бы отдать сережку тебе и предложить сделать это собственноручно, но ведь я пообещал, что отмечу сам…  
Руки дрожат, когда я вдеваю прохладное серебро в свежий прокол. Ты весь напряжен и поверхностно, рвано дышишь…Вот, Соби… Пожалуйста. Держи… «Воспоминания» по твоему рецепту я делаю в последний раз.  
\- Все… - сообщаю я негромко и осторожно дотрагиваюсь до серебряного колечка. Ты ощутимо вздрагиваешь. Черт побери, Соби!... – Нужно было вколоть все до конца…  
Ты открываешь глаза и слабо улыбаешься мне. Дурак…Что смешного?  
\- Ничего не изменилось бы, Рицка…  
\- Изменилось бы, - возражаю я, незаметно для самого себя стуча хвостом по покрывалу. – Это было бы не больно…  
Сев на кровати, ты обхватываешь меня, притягивая поближе к себе.  
\- Ультракаин… да?  
Нехотя киваю. Ты убираешь со лба волосы, лезущие мне в глаза.  
\- Это производное артикаина, Рицка. Больше не нужно было…  
Оцепенение охватывает все тело. Замираю, задерживая дыхание… Артикаин … нервная система…я читал… В книгах Кацуко-сэнсей по медицине, я читал про это…  
\- Соби… тебе нельзя их колоть? У тебя… аллергия на амидную группу? И ты не сказал?! – громко взвываю, сам не свой. Даже я знаю! Это же гарантированно анафилактический шок… или еще похуже… Вот же идиот! Господи, за что мне такое?!  
\- Рицка… - ты удивленно смотришь на меня.  
\- Что?! – яростно рычу в ответ. Соби, неужели это так сложно? Просто предупредить заранее…  
\- Анестетики не действуют на меня. Я имел в виду это, - тихо, все еще ошарашено произносишь ты, и я вмиг остываю.  
Не действуют? Про такое я не читал… Разве это возможно? Просто не действуют?... Ты прижимаешь меня к себе, запуская пальцы в мои волосы, и ласково поглаживаешь, убедившись, что я успокоился.  
\- Ты заботишься обо мне, Рицка… - шепчешь ты как-то странно, словно сам не веришь, что такое может быть.  
Забочусь… Куда уж там, забочусь… Понимание приходит неожиданно, словно накатывает холодной волной. Со злостью отталкиваю тебя, испепеляя взглядом.  
\- И ты сражаешься? Соби! Почему ты не предупредил меня?  
Мрачнеешь, глядя на меня. Надеялся, что обошлось? Ну уж нет…Рано обрадовался…  
\- Все в порядке, Рицка. Ничего плохого не случится.  
\- Не случится? Ничего не случится, Соби?! Никакое обезболивающее… ни одна анестезия на тебя не действует!… А если ты получишь серьезные повреждения? Внутреннее кровотечение или что-то другое? Если нужна будет операция? Что тогда?? По-живому резать?!  
Молчишь. Опустил голову, плечи поникли. Жалеешь, что сам проговорился? А я – нет, Соби. Уж лучше узнать сейчас, чем потом, когда нужно будет действовать, а не спорить.  
\- Прости, Рицка…  
\- Ты больше не будешь сражаться, - обрываю тебя зло. Ты поражаешь меня, пугаешь, злишь, Соби!... Чего только я не чувствую от твоих слов и поступков! Мне кажется, я ненавижу тебя, потому что люблю. Иначе просто бросил бы…  
\- Это приказ? – спрашиваешь тихо.  
Я вижу, к чему ты клонишь. Не сможешь сражаться и защищать Жертву, значит, не будешь выполнять прямые функции Бойца. Если ты не будешь Бойцом, тебе не обязательно слушаться моих приказов. То есть ты сможешь драться в любом случае, хочу я того или нет.  
\- Это просьба… - Едва слышно отвечаю я.  
\- Рицка… для тебя я смогу вытерпеть боль, о которой ты говоришь… - убеждаешь меня ты. – Я…  
\- Какая разница! – Почти кричу я, перебивая. Причем здесь твоя выносливость, Соби? Причем, если речь вообще не о тебе! Кто я такой, чтобы заставлять тебя терпеть подобное? Как мне может быть спокойно, хорошо, если ты будешь защищать меня такой ценой?? Открой глаза, Соби! Я – не Сэймей!  
\- Ты… жалеешь, Рицка?... – мне едва удается расслышать твои слова.  
\- Да! Да, я жалею! – заявляю я на повышенных тонах, злясь на тебя и на себя. Откуда мне было знать, насколько ты рисковал все это время? Если бы я узнал раньше, я не позволил бы тебе принять и половину брошенных нам вызовов!… Взгляд сам собой падает на серебряное колечко с гравировкой. Если бы не оно, о чем бы я смог догадаться, Соби?...  
Звонок оставленного в кухне мобильного отвлекает от мрачных мыслей. Юйко. Эта мелодия у меня стоит на ней … Поднимаюсь и иду в кухню. Настроение портится окончательно. Только ее восторженных воплей сейчас и не хватало!  
\- Рицка-куун? Это Юйко! Как у тебя дела-аа? – звенит в трубке тонкий, но чересчур громкий голос.  
\- Что случилось, Юйко? – недовольно спрашиваю я. Если речь об очередном приглашении, то я никуда не пойду. Не в этом настроении.  
\- Рицка-куун, - обиженно тянет тонкий голос, - почему ты никогда не говорил, что у тебя брат профессионально занимался каллиграфией?  
Что? Что еще за чушь? О ком вообще речь? О Сэймее?... Она, что, свихнулась?  
\- О чем ты? – спрашиваю напряженно, уменьшая громкость. Голова и так раскалывается. Если это шутка – то она идиотская. О Сэймее шутки неуместны.  
В трубке раздается какой-то шум: слышны два голоса – один принадлежит Яёю, второй, более низкий, почти не разобрать. «Да-да, уже иду-уу!». Это Юйко звонко кричит кому-то…  
\- Рицка-куун… А у нас гость!… Он говорит, что знал Сэймея! – радостно заявляет Юйко, и я чувствую, как в горле пересыхает.  
\- Что? – единственное слово выходит сиплым и шероховатым.  
\- Он сказал нам, что твой брат делал очень красивые надписи! Это правда, Рицка-кун? А ты ничего не говорил нам… - обиженно сопит Юйко. Дура. Ничего не говорил, потому что ничего этого не было!  
\- А еще он сказал, что интересуется одной его самой ценной работой и хочет увидеться с тобой, чтобы поговорить о ней!... Эй!... Рицка-кун! Ты слышишь меня?? Эй!!  
Немею, когда понимание, наконец, настигает меня. «Надписи… Сэймей… Самая ценная работа…» Боги…  
\- Юйко… - нервно сглатываю, чувствуя, как становятся влажными ладони. – Где вы сейчас?  
\- У меня дома, Рицка-кууун!! – весело сообщает звонкий голос. – А? А, да… Я дам трубку Яёю, Рицка, мне нужно идти-ии!  
\- Стой! Юйко!!  
\- Рицка-куун?? – тянет на знакомый манер обиженный голос Яёя. – Ты не говорил, что у твоего брата были такие знакомые!  
\- Такие? Ты о чем, Яёй? – я пытаюсь понять, но мысли разбегаются. В голове туман. «Надписи… Сэймей…» Не может быть… не может…  
\- Такие… - голос Яёя понижается до шепота, - такие серьезные и представительные! Рицка-кун!! Он как Агацума-сан, только еще взрослее и… он просто потрясный! Почему ты нас с ним раньше не познакомил?  
\- Как он выглядит? – спрашиваю, облизывая пересохшие губы. Нет. Не может быть… Не дай бог…  
\- Ну-уу… Такие пепельные волосы, …высокий еще…  
\- Очки?  
\- Темные! Ага-ага! – радостно соглашается Яёй. – Ты его знаешь, Рицка-кун? Правда, он классный? Он так рассказывает! Просто часами слушать можно! А еще у него самая большая коллекция редких бабочек в Японии! Классно, да?...  
В глазах темнеет. Почему именно сейчас? Не раньше? Не позже?... Почему он пришел за тобой именно сегодня, Соби, самая ценная надпись авторства Сэймея?... Самая редкая бабочка Рицу Минами?...  
\- Яёй! Ты слышишь меня? Будьте там! Я сейчас приду! Ты слышишь? Яёй!! – кричу я обеспокоено.  
В трубке опять слышны переговаривающиеся голоса. Голос Юйко совсем далекий, тихий – ничего не разобрать. Зато голос Яёя слышен отчетливо. «А-а? Да, да! Это Рицка! А… Конечно!»…  
Нечеткий мерный стук чужих шагов сменяется неразборчивым шумом. Установившаяся через мгновенье тишина кажется тяжелой и вязкой.  
\- Добрый вечер, Аояги-кун… - Раздается в трубке глубокий спокойный голос, и дышать становится необъяснимо трудно. – Необычайно рад слышать тебя.

Уйти, отговорившись визитом к Юйко, не составляет труда. При моем нынешнем настроении такое неожиданное решение не кажется удивительным. Говорю, что позвоню, когда освобожусь, и, дождавшись твоего загробно-тихого «хорошо», исчезаю за дверью. О том, что встреча с человеком, по понятным причинам хорошо знавшим моего брата, назначена не у Юйко дома, а в неприметном кафе поблизости, тебе не стоит знать.  
На предательски ясном небе ни облачка, и надежда на то, что непогода расторгнет нашу договоренность, растворяется сама собой. Можно не прийти. Но это лишь отложит на время чертов разговор, а затягивать с решением вопроса не хочется. Напряжение не покидает тело. Я иду настаивать на своем. Я не намерен никому уступать, ничего отдавать, никого проигрывать - не важно, что думает по этому поводу Рицу Минами.  
Секундное оцепенение охватывает меня, когда я узнаю в посетителе, сидящем за столиком кафе, человека с недавних записей. В следующий миг я уже открываю дверь, уверенно направляясь к нему. Мне предложили решение твоих вопросов, Соби. От такого предложения нельзя отказываться.  
Под невидимым за черными стеклами очков взглядом твоего учителя заказанный сок не пьется и мороженное не естся. Горло и то словно перетянуто удавкой. Говорить от меня практически не требуется, по большей части лишь внимательно слушать, но даже это выходит с трудом. Как ты смог провести столько времени рядом с этим человеком, Соби? Под столом не видно, как у меня дрожит хвост, но оцепенение во взгляде не скроешь. Я пожалел – уже не раз и не два – что пришел сюда. Все, чего мне хочется сейчас – это завершения нашего разговора.  
\- Я хочу предложить тебе нечто наподобие сотрудничества, Аояги-кун.  
На записях этот голос не такой. Даже сравнивать не имеет смысла. То жесткий, то гибкий; то очевидно властный, то подкупающе безразличный… Тогда он вызывал лишь злость и жгучую горечь – из-за всего того, что с тобой произошло, Соби. Теперь все иначе. Я не шевелюсь, сидя за столом, а тающее мороженное капает на пластиковый столик… Если бы он сказал «подойди», я бы послушался, не посмел бы не послушаться… Кажется: еще чуть-чуть, и не хватит воздуха. Просто выдохну и забуду вдохнуть…  
\- После нашей сделки я обязуюсь оставить Бойца Beloved в покое.  
Он пришел договариваться, и мне, по идее, нечего бояться; я должен говорить что-то, выдвигать свои условия, но я с уверенностью не могу сказать даже холодно или тепло сегодня на улице. Умом я понимаю, что этот человек ничего мне не сделает на глазах у посетителей кафе, в людном месте, но внутри все словно пронизано ледяными иголками – едва удается сдержать дрожь. Он говорит, что оставит тебя в покое, Соби, а я не могу даже выдохнуть, кивнуть в подтверждение того, что я его слышу. Что это, Соби? Что позволило тебе продержаться рядом с этим человеком так долго? Не понимаю…  
\- С твоего позволения, я хотел бы повидаться с ним в последний раз.  
Меня просят, со мной договариваются, а ощущение - словно вот-вот выстрелят в затылок…  
\- После этого он вернется к тебе, Аояги-кун, и я вас больше не потревожу.  
Горло немного отпускает.  
\- Почему вы спрашиваете не у него? – хрипловато заговариваю, и в горле неприятно першит. Нужно же мне сказать хоть что-то за весь разговор…  
\- Потому что ты Жертва, Аояги-кун. Тебе полагается принимать решения.  
Глупый вопрос. Если бы он хотел спросить у тебя, я не сидел бы здесь, только… почему он считает, что я буду принуждать тебя к чему-то? Фактически, он вынуждает меня приказать тебе…  
\- В случае если этот разговор состоится, я обещаю избавить Бойца Beloved от его нынешнего статуса… и сделать свободным.  
\- Почему… я должен вам верить? – Говорю, теряя дыхание. Свободным, Соби… Если бы это могло быть правдой. Если бы ты действительно перестал принадлежать Сэймею!...  
\- Это полностью твое решение, Аояги-кун. Дать гарантии сверх уже обещанных я не могу.  
Что мне теперь делать, Соби? Рискнуть и добиться для тебя этой свободы или отказаться и уберечь нас обоих от ловушки? Я не вижу ответа. Не знаю этого человека так хорошо, как ты его знаешь… Если бы у меня в запасе имелось хотя бы немного времени, было бы неплохо… Вот только хладнокровно молчащий собеседник, сидящий напротив, не даст мне его.  
\- Я согласен, - выдыхаю я едва слышно. На лице Рицу Минами ни тени улыбки. Ни следа ликования. Словно мы оба только что проиграли.  
\- В любое время, - напоминает он мне, и оцепенение само собой спадает, словно прервавшийся по чьей-то воле бег секунд неожиданно возобновился. Я встаю из-за столика, но высокой сухопарой фигуры уже нет поблизости. О том, что наш разговор не привиделся мне, подсказывает лишь дотлевающий в пепельнице окурок.

Позвонить я забыл. Уже на пороге дома вспомнил, что пообещал, но в свете сегодняшних событий подобной рассеянности удивляться не приходилось. Ты ждешь меня, сидя на полу в спальне. Никуда не ушел. Ужинать в одиночку тоже не стал. О том, чтобы лег спать, и надеяться не стоит, а мне как назло сейчас очень хочется узнать, что тебя нет дома или ты занят – что угодно, лишь бы отложить до времени наметившийся неприятный разговор.  
Ты накрываешь на стол, и мы садимся ужинать. Есть не хочется совершенно, и говорить тоже, но тянуть с этим, значит делать еще хуже – по моему виду ты и сам без труда догадаешься: что-то не так.  
\- Я виделся с твоим учителем. – Ковыряясь палочками в тарелке, говорю я наконец. Выходит на удивление спокойно и ровно.  
Не нужно поднимать глаза, чтобы почувствовать, как ты напрягаешься всем телом. Рука, удерживающая палочки, застывает. Ждешь, что я скажу дальше, Соби … Значит, надо говорить. Пока сам не передумал…  
\- Завтра тебе нужно будет отправиться в Школу. Он все расскажет тебе сам, на месте. – Договариваю я как можно безразличнее. Получается с трудом…По твоему лицу нельзя ничего прочесть…Соби… Я сам еще не решил, верю ли я обещанию Рицу Минами. А тебе… тебе не к чему сомневаться.  
\- Это ненадолго… - С вымученной легкостью говорю я и откладываю палочки в сторону. – Незачем волноваться.  
Ты не оттаиваешь. Молчишь, глядя в стол. Никаких вопросов, даже привычного «это приказ?»… Мне не по себе. Уйти бы и лечь спать… но так все оставлять тоже нельзя.  
\- Я понял, - неожиданно отвечаешь ты, но никакого облегчения эти слова не приносят.  
\- Хорошо, - проговариваю я и встаю из-за стола, чтобы последовать прямиком в спальню. Завтра поднимусь рано и сделаю тебе завтрак. И объясню, обязательно объясню, зачем все это нужно.  
Ты остаешься сидеть за столом в кухне, и я бесшумно прикрываю дверь. Все ответы – завтра, Соби. Прости. Все, на что я способен сегодня, это только лишь добрести до кровати.

Солнце еще не успевает дотянуться лучами до нашего окна, но понимание того, что я опоздал, настигает мгновенно – одновременно с пробуждением. Не поднимаясь, я могу без ошибки сказать: тебя нет в кухне, так же как и в ванной. Ушел едва рассвело. А может, вовсе не ложился. От бессильной злости на себя самого внутри все горит. Вот как, Соби… Ты еще вчера решил не ждать…  
Я планировал сегодняшний разговор, засыпая. Хотел объяснить, для чего нужен этот единственный визит в Школу. Я не догадался, что ты можешь исчезнуть, не дожидаясь моих объяснений. Пытаясь понять, что случилось, прокручиваю в памяти вчерашний день. «Я виделся с твоим учителем. … Завтра тебе нужно отправиться в Школу…» Ты даже не спросил, зачем… Просто окаменел всем телом…Это то, что так задело тебя, Соби? Поэтому ты не стал слушать?... Мне остается только ругать себя последними словами. Лучше бы я объяснил тебе вчера!…  
Тянусь к мобильному в попытке дозвониться до тебя, но ты не поднимаешь трубку. Звоню снова. И еще раз. И еще… Результата по-прежнему никакого. Через несколько нестерпимо долгих минут на дисплее высвечивается знакомый «конвертик» - сообщение от тебя. Открываю его с опаской и с надеждой. В послании всего одно слово: «выполнено». Бросаю мобильный на кровать, до боли закусив губу. Черт бы тебя побрал, Соби!… И почему ты не ушел немного позже? Только вернись поскорее! Увидишь, до чего я зол – и на тебя, и на себя.  
Время течет мучительно медленно, и я замечаю, что смотрю на часы через каждые пятнадцать минут. Как бы я был рад, если бы вчера ты отказался подчиниться! Злость выкипела, и осталось одно беспокойство. После разговора с Рицу Минами идея о том, чтобы разрешить эту встречу, мне показалась вполне неплохой, а сейчас мне все больше кажется, что я отправил тебя прямиком в ловушку, попавшись на чужую уловку. Соби…Я ведь не приказывал… У тебя всегда заготовлены сотни отговорок на любой случай, так почему же ты не воспользовался одной из них?...  
Ненароком натыкаюсь взглядом на лежащие на тумбочке иголку и клочок ваты. Черт бы побрал эту метку! Еще с нее все не заладилось. И зачем я только затеял все это… Тебя ведь еще тогда задели мои слова – сидел ни живой ни мертвый, ничего не замечая вокруг. Ты спросил, жалею ли я. Если бы я знал, как вскоре буду ждать, словно на иголках, твоего возвращения, промолчал бы… Всего то и нужно было: сказать, что все в порядке…  
Телефон молчит, и угнетающая тишина не дает успокоиться. Идти, как назло, никуда не нужно. Надо бы занять себя чем-нибудь, но взгляд каждый раз падает на потухший дисплей, и сосредоточиться на чем-то другом кажется почти невозможным.  
Усилием заставляю себя подняться и бреду в кухню. На столе нет даже чашки кофе, не говоря о завтраке. Ты не готовил. Сколько мы ни ссорились, не помню ни одного раза, чтобы ты так обижался на меня. Отыскиваю на холодильнике начатый пакет с печеньем, делаю чай. Знать бы, где находится эта чертова школа, я бы отправился прямо туда... Горячий чай обжигает нёбо, и я судорожно вдыхаю. Соби… ты ведь не подумал, что я хочу возвратить тебя ему?... Ты ведь не посчитал так, когда я сказал, что ты должен отправиться в Семь Лун? В голове – лихорадочный бег мыслей. Все одно к одному: мои слова о том, что тебе нужно прекратить сражаться, а потом этот приказ вернуться в Школу… Соби… Ты… подумал, что я выгнал тебя?  
Хватаю мобильный и набираю номер, но твой телефон отключен. Пролистываю в телефонной книге номера Нулей. Можно позвонить им, но и они не будет знать, где ты сейчас – только удивятся моей глупости, а спрашивать, как попасть в Школу – бессмысленно. Им наверняка запретили выдавать такую информацию.  
От хождения туда-сюда по комнате прежнее волнение лишь усиливается. Возвращаюсь в спальню и забираюсь на кровать. Кладу телефон рядом с собой. Если выбежать на улицу и отправиться тебя искать, можно целый день сновать по городу, но так ничего и не добиться. Должен быть другой вариант. Зажмуриваю глаза, уткнувшись лбом в колени, и пытаюсь представить тебя. Твое лицо, шею, твои руки… Я отметил тебя, Соби… Ты мой. Я должен, должен ощущать тебя!... Иначе невозможно…  
Спустя несколько минут неожиданное тепло разливается где-то внутри, и я проваливаюсь в странный сон.

В кабинете царит полумрак. Солнце заглядывает в окно из-под серых опущенных жалюзи, и тонкие светлые полоски-штрихи падают на пол аляповатым рисунком. Ты молча стоишь возле стола, заслоняя собой оконный проем – неподвижно, покорно, - и чувствуешь, как длинные тонкие пальцы скользят по твоей груди поверх рубашки, словно повторяют давний, некогда позабытый ритуал. Человек, сидящий в кресле, отыскивает под материей что-то инородное, то, чего на этой знакомой ему территории раньше не было, и приподнимает брови.  
\- Аояги-кун, - понимающе произносит он, устало улыбаясь, и пальцы аккуратно касаются небольшого прохладного колечка. Ты закрываешь глаза, болезненно сдвигая брови. Где-то внутри моего сна звенит, закипает рвущаяся наружу ярость, и человек в кресле поспешно одергивает руку, словно обжегшись о раскалившийся металл.  
\- Он уже знает? – едва слышно спрашивает человек из сна, и ты слабо выдыхаешь:  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда нам не стоит медлить, - отвечает мрачно сидящий в кресле мужчина. – Мне нужно поскорее выполнить обещание…  
\- Сэнсей… - неожиданно заговариваешь ты, и успевший встать человек поднимает голову, отыскивая тебя всевидящим взглядом черных непрозрачных очков. – Вы…  
В уголках жесткого рта появляется и гаснет терпкая, горькая улыбка. Человек снимает темную, непроглядную броню отражающих свет стекол и смотрит на тебя алыми пустыми глазницами.  
\- Идем, Соби-кун… - звучит в вязкой пустоте его голос, и ты вздрагиваешь – ощутимо лишь для меня…  
… а я просыпаюсь в безлюдной и бесшумной комнате от собственного крика.

От странного сна меня трясет – настолько реальным показался дневной, навеянный тревогой морок. Я пытаюсь восстановить сбившееся дыхание, но неожиданный звонок заставляет непроизвольно подскочить. Взволнованный, я поспешно тянусь за телефоном. Если это ты, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся, Соби! Если ты еще со мной, если еще согласен принять меня… Не важно, что обещал Рицу Минами… Мне нужно лишь, чтобы ты снова был здесь.  
\- Нелюбимый! Ты, что, спишь?! – слышится в трубке злой и нервный голос Нацуо. Я не успеваю ничего ответить – Йоджи выхватывает телефон из его рук: - Ты бы головой думал, прежде чем сдавать напрокат своего Бойца!  
\- Соби? Что с ним?!... – кричу в трубку, едва не охрипнув от волнения. Зачем я отправил тебя туда? Зачем поверил этому человеку, не узнав, что ему от тебя нужно?  
\- Что с ним? – с издевкой переспрашивает Нацуо, не пытаясь отобрать у своей Жертвы телефон. – Тебе правда интересно?? Мы уже часа два звоним, Нелюбимый, а тебе плевать!  
Два часа?... Бросаю взгляд в окно. Оплавившееся солнце катится к горизонту. День близится к концу. Ведь я всего лишь задремал на минуту… как могло пройти столько времени?!  
\- Нацуо, что с Соби? – встревожено, но требовательно добиваюсь я. К чему это все? Не время сейчас для таких игр…  
\- Ничего особенного, - зло и неожиданно холодно усмехается Нуль-Боец. – Побывал одной ногой на том свете. Но не переживай. Операция уже закончилась. Можешь и дальше сидеть дома.  
В глазах темнеет. Что я наделал?... Какая операция?... Тебе же нельзя… Обезболивающие, анестетики… они же не помогут тебе!...  
\- Пожалуйста, Нацуо… Где вы сейчас?... – пытаюсь успокоить сбившееся дыхание, но никак не выходит. Задыхаюсь. Мало… мало воздуха.  
\- Центральная больница, Нелюбимый. – Глухо, без тени укора отвечает за Бойца Йоджи. – Он еще не приходил в себя. Ты должен успеть.  
Поспешно обуваюсь и вылетаю из дома, забыв поблагодарить Жертву-Нуля. Ты не приходил в себя, Соби. Ты еще не знаешь, что меня нет рядом. Но с каждым новым шагом мне все больше кажется, что я опоздал намного раньше - еще вчера, во время нашего последнего разговора. Опоздал быть заботливым, быть искренним. И даже пойманное такси не поможет мне успеть во время.

У двери в палату меня останавливает девушка в зеленом халате. Ни Нацуо, ни Йоджи нигде нет. Куда они могли запропаститься - остается только догадываться...  
\- Пациент в тяжелом состоянии. Ему нужен покой, – говорит молодая медсестра, не желая слушать никаких объяснений. Внутри что-то обрывается. Как? Почему «в тяжелом», если Нули утверждали, что опасности уже нет??  
\- Всего на секунду, - прошу я, и она скептически поджимает губы, колеблясь. Ну же… мне нужно быть с тобой, Соби… Мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, что я рядом!...  
\- Я могу пропустить только родственника и ненадолго.  
\- Я родственник! – Уверенно заявляю я, слыша, как грохочет в ушах кровь.  
\- Вы сын? – с сомнением интересуется она, и я оторопело гляжу на нее. Сын?... Это что, шутка?...  
\- Племянник, - нетерпеливо отвечаю я, не отводя взгляда.  
\- Вашего родственника только что навещала его невеста. – Строго говорит медсестра. Я замираю и холодею от ее слов. Какая еще невеста? Какой сын?? – У вас пара секунд. Он очень утомлен.  
\- Да, - поспешно киваю я, не оборачиваясь. – Я понял…  
Едва дверь закрывается за моей спиной, я выдыхаю задержанный в груди воздух и спешу к больничной койке…  
… чтобы в ту же секунду услышать знакомый, но нежданный, глубокий прежде и чуть хрипловатый теперь голос:  
\- Ты пришел, Аояги-кун... Не стоило, … правда, не стоило…мой мальчик.

Пепельное лицо, пепельные волосы… пепельные стены, пол и потолок – все, что замкнуто в кубатуре этих стен, имеет один и тот же неживой оттенок серого. Не смотря на летнюю жару в палате прохладно.  
\- Где Соби? – едва удерживая под контролем ярость, спрашиваю я. За первым удивлением приходит гнев. Вот-вот закиплю. – Зачем он был вам нужен?!  
\- Нужен… - с очевидным усилием выговаривает лежащий на койке ослабший собеседник. – Мы … хоронили прошлое, … Аояги-кун. Вместе. – Слабый хрипловатый смех переходит в кашель и вскоре стихает. – Теперь оно… мертво окончательно.  
От иносказательных объяснений Рицу Минами не становится понятнее. Я разворачиваюсь и иду к двери: мне дали всего несколько секунд на встречу. Их я истратил, и больше мне здесь нечего делать. Лучше побыстрей оставить это место и найти тебя, Соби.  
\- Аояги-кун. – Останавливает меня на пороге неожиданно жесткий и властный голос. Голос, в котором нет ни тени недавней слабости. Я медлю, не спеша повернуть ручку двери. – Если ты будешь недостоин моего подарка, будь уверен – я верну его назад.  
Я не отвечаю ни слова. Молча делаю шаг за порог и захлопываю дверь.

Медсестры, которая разрешила мне войти, у двери уже нет. Вместо нее меня напряженно и нетерпеливо дожидаются Нацуо и Йоджи, провожая взглядами исподлобья снующий по коридору медперсонал. Задать единственный интересующий меня вопрос я не успеваю – Нуль-Боец с неодобрением, граничащим с враждебностью, двигается мне навстречу.  
\- Что ты там делал, Нелюбимый?  
\- Что произошло?! Почему они оба здесь?? – подаюсь я вперед напряженно, разозленный не меньше его.  
Нацуо молчит. Вместо Бойца говорит Йоджи, коротко и неохотно:  
\- Они приняли вызов и сражались. Вдвоем.…  
Приняли вызов?… Кто мог вызвать вас двоих на поединок, Соби? Какой сумасшедший рискнет тягаться в мастерстве с Рицу Минами?  
\- Где эта Пара? Та, с которой они сражались?  
Йоджи мрачно смотрит на меня и отводит взгляд.  
\- Они проиграли, Нелюбимый. Проиграли совсем.  
Нервно сглатываю. Совсем проиграли, значит, мертвы.  
\- Этот поединок был не для прощенья. – Хмуро говорит Йоджи.  
\- Скорее, для прощанья, - невесело хмыкает Нацуо, и затем, встряхнув головой, деловито бросает Жертве: – Пойду узнаю, все ли они поняли правильно насчет выписки Агацумы.  
Шаги Нацуо стихают, и я смотрю на хмурого и напряженного Йоджи. Они знают больше. Намного больше, чем только что сообщили.  
\- Расскажи мне. – Прошу я негромко. Узнать все я и не надеюсь. Хотя бы самое главное. То, чего я не имею права не знать.  
\- Он закрыл его собой в поединке. – Хрипло выговаривает Жертва-Нуль, и я ощущаю, как пальцы сжимаются в кулаки и как до крови впиваются в кожу ногти от одной этой фразы. Почему, Соби? Почему - так?...  
Уточнение Йоджи заставляет застыть на месте.  
\- Если бы не Минами, Соби был бы мертв. Не удержал бы такой удар. В его состоянии – просто не смог бы. Не пойми Рицу, что Соби хочет сделать, не прикрой его…  
Пораженный, я оцепенело молчу. Я знаю, что ты намеревался предпринять, Соби. Хотел бы не знать, но знаю. «Вытолкнуть» Рицу из словесного вихря-поединка и схлестнуться с противником один на один – вот что ты планировал… Возможно когда-нибудь - не сейчас, позже - я пойму твое отношение к этому человеку до конца…  
\- Не осуждай его за то, что он втянул в это Агацуму. – Негромко и неожиданно серьезно просит меня Нуль. – Это не пустая блажь – принять этот поединок вместе с ним. Просто поверь: никто кроме Возлюбленного не мог быть на этом месте. Не потому что другие слабее или хуже. Просто он единственный был уместен там, рядом с Рицу. А теперь…теперь Минами вас больше не тронет. Все уже произошло. Сейчас поздно что-то менять, Нелюбимый. Если Соби хоть немного важен для тебя, прими все как есть. Тебе остался живой Боец… - Выдохнул Йоджи, и я бы дорого дал за возможность узнать, что он недоговаривает, о чем умалчивает сейчас.  
\- По этой стороне коридора, сразу за углом – первая дверь. – Объяснил напоследок Нуль-Жертва. - Если все в порядке, он уже там. Давай, Нелюбимый. Иди к нему.  
Я не рискнул больше спрашивать. Хотел, но не мог. Думать о чем-то было сложно, и я просто пошел туда, куда вели меня ноги.

Кто из нас был застигнут врасплох: ты, увидевший меня в дверях палаты, или я, не ожидавший застать тебя сидящим на кровати и застегивающим рубашку, - я не знаю. Раны всегда заживали на тебе удивительно быстро, но операция… Я думал, что тебе еще не разрешили вставать, но ты, кажется, и не собирался спрашивать чьего-то мнения.  
\- Рицка… - выговариваешь ты опустошенно и тяжело. Не успел сбежать. Надеялся, что я ничего не узнаю, но не вышло. Это и есть твой способ не заставлять меня беспокоиться? Просто не говорить мне о своих проблемах, Соби?  
Молча подхожу к тебе и обнимаю за шею. Если я начну распекать тебя за произошедшее, то снова все испорчу. Это я уже понял.  
\- Прости меня, - еле слышно говорю тебе на ухо, крепче обнимая. Совсем забыл, что нужно быть осторожным. Тебе же может быть больно… - Мне… не нужно было…  
\- Рицка, - выдыхаешь ты. Устало. Обессилено. – За что тебе просить прощения?  
\- За то, что послушал его и отпустил тебя… - Болезненно хмурясь, бормочу я. Виновато закусываю губу. - За то, что оставил тебя с ним…  
\- Ты был рядом, - шепчешь ты, и твой голос теплеет. – Тогда, в кабинете, ты был вместе со мной. Я почувствовал твое присутствие. И он тоже. Спасибо, Рицка.  
Вздрагиваю… Значит, дневной сон был вовсе не сном?... Я и правда дотянулся до тебя? Но тогда почему…  
\- Тебе не следовало присутствовать при поединке, - с трудом выговариваешь ты, объясняя. Тот долгий дневной сон … это твоя работа? – Прости, Рицка… Прости меня…  
Я отстраняюсь и внимательно смотрю на тебя. Твои глаза потускнели, выцвели, словно в них что-то умерло. Я не знаю, кем был ваш противник. Да мне и не важно… Главное, что сейчас ты со мной. Живой и почти невредимый.  
\- У меня нет никого, роднее тебя, - шепчу я, обнимая снова, и ты неожиданно вздрагиваешь. Что такого я сказал? Ведь это действительно так, Соби. Ты – самый родной и важный для меня человек.  
\- Прости…- почти беззвучно выговариваешь ты, прижавшись лбом к моей груди. – Прости, если можешь…  
Да что же с тобой такое, Соби? Ты бледен, словно ты сам, а не твои противники, побывал на том свете. Я уже все простил тебе. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Тебе не за что просить прощения.  
\- Он сказал мне, что вы похоронили прошлое. – Говорю я негромко, и ты замираешь от моих слов. Да, я был у него. Я говорил с ним, это так. – То, что сделано – это прошлое, Соби.  
Ты прочнее сжимаешь меня в объятьях. Я кладу руки на твою голову, неспешно глажу волосы.  
\- Он ведь выполнил свое обещание? Освободил тебя? – тихо спрашиваю я, дожидаясь ответа, затаив дыхание.  
Ты молчишь недолго – секунду или две, но я чувствую, как мои пальцы начинают подрагивать.  
\- Да. – Признаешься ты. И я лишь теперь задумываюсь: что если тебе не хотелось больше подчиняться кому-то, Соби? Ты свободен от обещаний и от приказов. Что, если ты планировал просто уйти – так, чтобы я ничего и никогда не узнал? Просто исчезнуть…  
Я цепенею всем телом, но не знаю, ощущаешь ли ты мое напряжение. Ты не позвонил, когда пришел в себя… Даже не дал знать, что ты в порядке. Почти в порядке. А я приперся сюда… Дурак. И зачем я это сделал?!... К горлу подступает ком. Я нарушил твои планы, а теперь… нам остается только неловко молчать, не зная, как объясниться друг с другом…  
\- Прости, Соби… - шепчу я, отстраняясь. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло…  
\- Все в порядке, - севшим голосом говоришь ты, снова бледнея. – Я разочаровал тебя, Рицка. Прости.  
\- Разочаровал? – недоумевающий, я не замечаю, что произношу это вслух.  
\- Жертве нужен полноценный Боец. Не тот, которого приходится заслонять собой в поединке. – Говоришь ты, не глядя на меня выцветшими, усталыми глазами. – Я понимаю тебя, Рицка. Прости, что доставил тебе столько беспокойства.  
\- Соби… - слабо выговариваю я, но ты не даешь мне закончить.  
\- … я просто… хотел попросить, - ты закрываешь глаза, и я чувствую, что мне мало воздуха – могу дышать только ртом, - … если это… не важно для тебя… Это колечко… Метка… Можно… мне оставить… я… верну тебе деньги или…  
Слезы льются по моим щекам, и ты распахиваешь глаза, запнувшись, когда я шумно втягиваю воздух, не в состоянии больше сдерживаться. Идиот… Какой же я идиот! Судорожно обнимаю тебя, хватаю ртом воздух, не пытаясь справиться с дрожью.  
\- Дурак… - Всхлипываю, едва справляясь с рыданиями. - Я думал… ты хочешь быть… свободным…  
\- Рицка… - не ожидавший этих слов, шепчешь ты неуверенно, но мне больше не хочется недомолвок. Удерживая за плечи, я укладываю тебя на кровать и принимаюсь расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. Одна, вторая, третья… На груди, справа, косой след-шов, - рана, оставленная, крупным осколком.  
\- Как?… - тихо спрашиваю я, едва касаясь пальцами бледной кожи.  
\- Я был без сознания и ничего не чувствовал, Рицка. Все в порядке.  
В памяти всплывает вопрос Рицу Минами: «Он уже знает?». Лишь теперь понимаю, что значили эти слова. Он узнал намного раньше меня, что обезболивающее не действует на тебя, так, Соби? Знал, что раненный, ты столкнешься с болью один на один. Не поэтому ли он приучал тебя, ни потому ли готовил, заставлял привыкать?...  
Наклоняюсь и целую кожу чуть ниже ключицы. Я понимаю, что сюда могут в любую минуту войти, но откладывать это объяснение я не согласен. Я хочу дать тебе понять, Соби, сейчас, а не позже, что я думаю о сказанных тобой словах.  
\- Рицка… - прикрыв глаза еле слышно стонешь ты, когда я добираюсь до затвердевшего соска и осторожно обхватываю теплый маленький бутончик губами.  
\- Зачем оно тебе, Соби? – шепотом спрашиваю я, вслушиваясь в твое частое рваное дыхание. – Почему это я должен оставлять его тебе?  
На твоих щеках проступает румянец. Это колечко… Метка… Ты так давно хотел, чтобы я сделал это, Соби. Неужели ты думаешь, что я мог бы забрать его? Даже если бы пожелал уйти?... Глупый, глупый Соби…  
\- Просто… это важно. Для меня. – Выдыхаешь ты, шумно сглатывая.  
\- А мне оно нравится, - не уступаю я, наклоняясь и поддевая колечко языком. Прохладный металл проворачивается в недавнем проколе, и ты вздрагиваешь. – Я хочу, чтобы оно осталось со мной.  
\- Рицка… - я не думал, что в твоем голосе могут звучать эти ноты: просьба, почти мольба… Соби… Ты правда думаешь, что это все всерьез?  
\- Оно очень удобное, Соби. – Уверенно продолжаю я, и, склонившись, прихватываю колечко губами, чуть оттягивая кожу. – Его можно подарить любимому человеку, преданному и надежному, который полюбит меня. Тому, кто будет принадлежать мне, и кому буду принадлежать я… Так почему я должен оставить его тебе, Соби?  
Ты закрываешь глаза, и из их уголков на подушку катятся слезы. Чувствую, что сам вот-вот разревусь… Ну же! Соби!… Неужели ты не знаешь ответа на этот вопрос?!  
\- Прости… - одними губами шепчешь ты, - Рицка, прости…  
\- Почему? – настойчиво спрашиваю я.  
\- Прости, пожалуйста…  
\- ПОЧЕМУ?? – отчаявшись, я почти кричу. Соби! Ну, пожалуйста!... Ты же знаешь ответ! Давай же…Не порть все!  
Ты рвано выдыхаешь и сглатываешь… Соби, еще немного, и я буду трясти тебя за грудки!  
\- Потому… - шепчешь ты, не открывая глаз, - что я люблю тебя, Рицка. Прости меня…  
\- Наконец… - от облегчения, я едва не валюсь на тебя, поспешно припадая к твоим губам, и целую – жадно, жарко, так, как никогда не целовал; и ты, растерянный, но понявший, наконец, отвечаешь мне, крепко прижимая к себе.  
Наверное, именно в этот момент ко мне пришло понимание того, что мы – Пара, Соби. Того, что мы не можем существовать раздельно; того, что ты - мой, а я – твой.  
И что подумала молодая медсестра в зеленом халатике, в прострации привалившаяся к косяку двери, меня совершенно не интересовало. В конце концов, возможно, в этой больнице у меня были не только родственники, и их мне не терпелось увидеть гораздо больше!


End file.
